Mężczyzna dla jej serca
by idzia
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy ku rozpaczy swojego ojca w ogóle nie był do niego podobny. Już pierwszego dnia w Hogwarcie zaprzyjaźnił się z Albusem Potterem, nie latał na miotle, nie był też prefektem, był przeciętny. Zamiast pracować nad powiększeniem rodzinnego majątku postanowił zostać Magomedykiem. I to w dodatku położnikiem. Na domiar złego zakochał się w niej. Pannie Weasley. Rose Weasley.
1. Chapter 1

_Witam ponownie! Kontynuuję przygodę z moją radosną twórczością. Opowiadanie powiązane jest z moim poprzednim (Złośliwcem) i zdecydowanie będzie miało swoich następców. Mile widziane komenatrze i osoba, która zgodziłaby się na zbetowanie tekstu (wciąż nie umiem odnaleźć się w funkcjonowaniu tego portalu)._

 _Mam nadzieję, że znów sprawię Wam chociaż troszkę radości._

* * *

Scorpius nienawidził słuchać babskiego gadania. Niestety był na nie skazany nieustannie z racji tego, że pracował na oddziale położniczym w św. Mungu. Na siódmym piętrze był jednym z czterech facetów. Pozostali to Nicholas – jego najlepszy przyjaciel od czasów niemowlęcych i również położnik, pielęgniarz o imieniu Francis i pan Walter, który ma ponad osiemdziesiątkę i jest złotą rączką od wszystkiego i człowiekiem dobrą radą.

Walter i jego bogate życie uczuciowe coraz częściej przyprawiało Scorpiusa o ból głowy. W kalendarzu starszego pana nie było wieczoru bez zaznaczonej randki, co zabawne i jednocześnie dołujące, ponieważ Scorpius nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio był na randce. Merlinie, on nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio spotkał się z Nico i Posey na drinka, a co dopiero mówić o randce. Walter uparcie twierdził, że godziny spędzone na oddziale ginekologiczno-położniczym zwiększają szansę na spotkanie miłości swojego życia, lub co najmniej jednorazowej randki, ponieważ to siedlisko kobiet.

Scorpius uwielbiał kobiety, naprawdę. Uwielbiał je wysokie i niskie, blondynki, brunetki i rude, nieśmiałe i zbyt śmiałe, jednakże większość kobiet które się tu pojawiały miały zostać w najbliższej przyszłości matkami, a to je eliminowało. Były też takie, które przychodziły na rutynowe badania i Walter, wścibski Walter, był z nimi wszystkimi po imieniu i za każdym razem przywoływał do siebie Scorpiusa gdy z nimi rozmawiał, a potem nagle zostawiał go samego z tymi rozgadanymi kobietami.

A Scorpius najbardziej na świecie nienawidził babskiego gadulstwa.

Dzisiejszy dzień należał do najgorszych. Elsie z rejestracji właśnie się zaręczyła, więc cały oddział był zdominowany przez podekscytowane kobiety i ich piski zachwytu (chyba nad pierścionkiem, który według Scorpiusa był przecież tylko głupim pierścionkiem) i ciągłymi westchnieniami (nad szczęściem Elsie, w końcu wychodzi za mąż, nie to co jej pięć koleżanek wolnego stanu z pierwszego piętra).

Scorpius uważał, że to naprawdę ekstra, że Elsie się zaręczyła i życzył jej dużo szczęścia i tak dalej, ale no bez przesady, żeby nie można było zaparzyć sobie kawy w socjalnym, bo został on opętany przez kobiety. Dlatego z bolącą głową udał się na górę, do korytarza który łączył oddział noworodkowy z pediatrycznym gdzie spotkał Gwendolyn.

\- Merlinie, dobrze że cię widzę!

Scorpius uśmiechnął się chyba po raz pierwszy tego dnia.

\- Czego chcesz? – Gwen z talerzem pierniczków w jednej ręce i dwoma butelkami soku dyniowego w drugiej próbowała bez skutku otworzyć drzwi do swojego gabinetu.

Scorpius otworzył drzwi, przepuścił ją, a potem wszedł za nią i położył się na leżance. – Kawy i trochę ciszy.

Gwen usiadła przy biurku i wsunęła do buzi dwa pierniczki na raz. – Mam dziesięć minut przerwy więc mogę ci zaproponować kawę w ciszy jak ją sobie sam zrobisz.

\- Doprawdy, jesteś przewspaniała Gwen. – Scorpius wywrócił oczami na widok jej umazanej czekoladą buzi i wstał z leżanki w poszukiwaniu puszki z kawą i kubka. Znalazł jedynie orzechowe cappuccino, ale nawet ono było lepsze od tego szału na dole. Podgrzał wodę jednym machnięciem różdżki i zalał wrzątkiem proszek w wściekle różowym kubku. Usiadł naprzeciwko Gwen i z niedowierzaniem spojrzał na prawie już pusty talerz po pierniczkach. – Zaczniesz kiedyś odżywiać się czymś więcej niż słodyczami?

Gwen posłała mu uśmiech – Glukoza to pokarm dla mózgu, więc muszę ją dostarczać na bieżąco, żeby pozostać mądrzejszą od ciebie. Poza tym przyniosłam ze sobą sok dyniowy, a dynia to warzywo.

\- Jesteś beznadziejnym przypadkiem. – pokręcił głową i napił się tego okropnego cappuccino.

\- Przyszedłeś po kawę i ciszę. Masz już kawę, więc teraz się zamknij.

Scorpius uśmiechnął się tylko i wypił kolejnego łyka cappuccinopodobnego napoju. Nie zdążył opróżnić kubka zanim do pokoju wparował Nicholas.

\- Jesteś cholernym dupkiem, Malfoy. Zostawiłeś mnie tam samego na pastwę tych rozentuzjazmowanych kobiet!

\- Merlinie, nie macie swojego oddziału? – Gwen spojrzała na nich poirytowana, bo przerwali jej pięciominutową drzemkę. – Idźcie wyciągać dzieci z brzuchów czy coś takiego i dajcie mi święty spokój. – machnęła ręką w stronę drzwi w których wciąż stał Nicholas.

\- Pójdę, ale tylko dlatego, że wypiłem już kawę, a nie dlatego że ty tak chcesz.

\- Nieważne. – mruknęła Gwen opierając policzek na zawalonym papierami biurku. – Zamknijcie za sobą drzwi.

\- Posey marudzi, że dawno cię nie widziała. – Nicholas wyciągnął z kieszonki na piersi czekoladowego batonika i skierował się z powrotem na oddział położniczy.

\- Merlinie, co jest z wami ludzie i z tą czekoladą? – mruknął Scorpius.

\- Nie próbuj zmieniać tematu. Jak już mówiłem, Posey marudzi, a marudząca Posey to istota niezwykle irytująca, więc zjesz z nami dzisiaj kolację, a ja w końcu będę miał spokój. Widzimy się o dziewiętnastej w tej nowej restauracji Bibiany coś tam.

\- Nie pamiętam żebym się na coś zgadzał.

\- Marudząca Posey, Score, miej nade mną litość.

Scorpius wzruszył tylko ramionami i skierował się w stronę rejestracji po kartę piętnastej dzisiaj pacjentki, która podejrzewała że jest w ciąży.

\- O dziewiętnastej, pamiętaj!

Malfoy przewrócił oczami.

* * *

\- Scorpius. – Josephine Zabini nachyliła się w jego stronę i pozwoliła pocałować się w policzki na przywitanie. Następnie trzasnęła go dłonią w potylicę. – Dlaczego nie widziałam cię od czterech miesięcy, idioto?

Nicholas roześmiał się tylko i podsunął w stronę blondyna szklaneczkę wypełnioną whiskey. Scorpius upił trochę alkoholu jednocześnie gładząc się po głowie.

\- Posey…

\- Nie zaczynaj nawet z tym twoim słynnym „nie miałem czasu, bo…". Wyobraź sobie, że twoja córka chrzestna widziała cię tak dawno, że już prawie zapomniała jak wyglądasz.

Scorpius przewrócił oczami, bo ostatnim razem widział małą Clarę na kolacji u swoich rodziców w zeszłą niedzielę.

\- Posey… - zaczął ponownie, ale ta uparta kobieta nie dała mu dojść do głosu. Cholerne babsko. Nicholas uważał sytuację za bardzo zabawną, uśmiechał się znad swojego kieliszka z czerwonym winem. Idiota.

\- Chciałabym, żebyś pamiętał o tym, że jesteśmy twoimi przyjaciółmi, Scorpius. Ty i ja jesteśmy jak rodzeństwo, więc przepraszam bardzo, że chcę cię widywać raz na jakiś czas, żeby zobaczyć czy w ogóle żyjesz.

\- Uspokój swoją żonę, proszę cię Nico. – Scorpius odstawił pustą szklanką na stół i wziął w swoje ręce dłonie Posey. – Kocham cię, naprawdę cię kocham, Posey, ale nie mam dzisiaj siły na całe to wasze babskie gadanie. Żyję, co twój mąż idiota może potwierdzić, bo widuje mnie prawie codziennie w pracy.

\- Ale ja cię nie widuję codziennie. – Posey wydęła swoje idealnie pomalowane na kolor czerwony wargi.

Scorpius uśmiechnął się do niej i pocałował jej dłonie, które wciąż trzymał w swoich. – Nawet nie wiesz jak nudne jest moje towarzystwo. Ostatnio najciekawszym zdarzeniem w moim życiu było przyłapanie Waltera na podrywaniu dwóch dwudziestoparoletnich dziewczyn ze skutkiem.

\- Powinieneś częściej wychodzić, Score.

\- W poniedziałek poszedłem na spacer z psem pani Smith.

\- To nawet nie jest zabawne. To po prostu jest żałosne. – blondynka odrzuciła swoje długie blond loki przez ramię i utkwiła spojrzenie w karcie dań. – Zjem makaron alfredo ze szparagami, a na deser mocno czekoladowe brownie.

Dziewczyna, z obecności której nie zdawał sobie do tej pory Scorpius, zapisała zamówienie na kartoniku, następnie zwróciła się w stronę Nicholasa, który poprosił o coś o czym blondyn nigdy nie słyszał.

\- Kolejną Whiskey. – nie miał głowy do jedzenia, więc zamówił jeszcze jednego drinka, żeby wspomógł go w przeprawie przez manipulacje Posey.

\- I jeszcze jedno brownie. – dodała blondynka zanim dziewczyna odesłała zamówienie do kuchni machnięciem ręki. - Wiesz kogo wczoraj widziałam, Score?

\- Nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia. – Scorpius wywrócił oczami.

\- Albusa.

Scorpius czuł się coraz bardziej niepewnie pod naporem jej słów i spojrzenia.

\- Wiesz o co mnie poprosił? Żebym dopilnowała aby jego przyjaciel Scorpius Malfoy raczył pojawić się w sobotę na jego ślubie. Podobno próbowałeś się od tego wykręcić.

\- Jesteś naprawdę beznadziejnym przypadkiem, Scorpius. Nawet ja to muszę przyznać.

\- Bo dzień spędzony z klanem Weasley-Potter to coś, o czym marzysz.

\- Oczywiście, ze nie, Score. – Nicholas odłożył pusty kieliszek na stole i oparł rękę na krześle swojej żony. – Ale Albus jest naszym przyjacielem odkąd skończyliśmy jedenaście lat i to dla niego tam pójdziemy. Poza tym, jego przyszła żona to naprawdę niezła dupa.

\- Nicholas! – Posey trzepnęła swojego męża po ramieniu.

\- No sama przyznaj, kotku. Jęczałaś na temat jej nóg, cycków i włosów cały wieczór.

\- Bo to naprawdę dobre nogi, cycki i włosy, Nico. – Josephine z rozbawienie spojrzała na Scorpiusa. – Naprawdę dobre.

\- Czasami zapominam jak bardzo jesteście do siebie podobni. – Malfoy machnął w ich stronę ręką.

\- Po prostu obydwoje mamy doskonały gust. – Nicholas złapał swoją żonę za brodę i mocno pocałował ją w usta.

\- Oczywiście. – Posey mruknęła i przyciągnęła go do siebie bliżej. I jeszcze bliżej, aż tak blisko, że nikt by nie wcisnął między nich nawet igły.

\- Yhym! – Scorpius odchrząknął, ale państwo Zabini byli w swoim świecie. Oderwali się do siebie dopiero po kilku minutach, gdy Posey poczuła zapach makaronu który postawiła na stole przed nią kelnerka.

\- Jesteście obrzydliwi. – zanurzył widelczyk w ciastku które podsunęła mu dziewczyna. – Naprawdę obrzydliwi i nie wiem dlaczego wciąż się z wami zadaję.

\- Bo nas kochasz. – blondynka przesłała mu całusa, na co on tylko przewrócił oczami.

* * *

Rose z uśmiechem na ustach usunęła nieistniejący puszek z szaty Jamesa, który niecierpliwie przestępował z nogi na nogę.

\- Jamie, denerwujesz się jakby to był twój ślub.

James poklepał się po kieszeni w której miał obrączki. – Po prostu chcę, żeby wszystko się udało i Vera już na zawsze była nasza.

Rose roześmiała się. – A gdzie troska o szczęście twojego młodszego brata, co? Ciągle tylko Vera i Vera.

\- No może już starczy tego szczęścia, co? Ma wspaniałą kobietę, z którą za parę minut zwiąże się do końca życia, swój dom z boiskiem do qudditcha i pracę którą lubi. Uważam, że teraz czas na to, żeby szczęście spłynęło na nas, Rosie.

\- Oczywiście. – Rose przytaknęła kierując się w stronę podestu na którym swoje przysięgi już za kilkanaście minut złożą Vera i Albus. – Jeśli dowiesz się jak sprawić, żeby szczęście na nas spłynęło, to byłabym ogromnie wdzięczna za wiedzę, Jamie. Niestety zanim to się stanie będziemy sobą, dwoma nieszczęśliwymi, samotnymi ludźmi. – usiadła w pierwszym rzędzie a zaraz obok niej James.

\- Naprawdę nie wiem co się dzieje z tym światem, Rosie. Jesteśmy piękni, jesteśmy bogaci, jesteśmy wspaniali. Jak to się mogło stać, że to twój brat skończył z najlepszym dzieciakiem na świecie a mój z najlepszą kobietą na świecie? To powinniśmy być my!

\- Nie krzycz. Jeśli babcia Molly usłyszy jak stawiasz nas przed naszym marnym rodzeństwem wpadnie w szał. – Rose wywróciła oczami. – Dla niej wszyscy jesteśmy idealni.

\- Ja jestem idealny. – powiedział James. – Ty jesteś idealna. – pchnął ją palcem w ramię. – Reszta jest tylko cieniem naszej zajebistości, Rosie. I tego się trzymamy, pamiętaj. Jesteśmy zajebiści.

\- Zajebiście samotni, Jamie. Nawet upierdliwa Lucy przyszła z kimś.

\- Merlinie, jeśli mały Lucyfer przyszedł z kimś, na pewno kimś tak beznadziejnym jak ona, ale wciąż z kimś…

\- Wiem, poczułam się strasznie gdy usłyszałam od mamy, że Lucy ma parę na ślub. Poczułam się jeszcze gorzej, gdy zobaczyłam faceta. Nie spodziewałam się po niej przystojniaka. Co prawda wygląda na takiego samego sztywniaka jakim jest Lucy, no ale trzeba przyznać, że jest naprawdę przystojny.

\- Nie dobijaj mnie. Jeśli Lucyfer ma chłopaka, a ja i ty jesteśmy samotni, to naprawdę jest coś nie tak z tym światem.

\- Jedynym plusem jest to, że wciąż jestem w łaskach ojca.

\- Nikt nie jest godzien jego Rosie. – roześmiał się James.

\- Odkąd zerwałam z Rogerem tato jest w siódmym niebie. Dostałam od niego bilety na finały.

James wybuchnął śmiechem - I to wszystko dlatego, że zerwałaś z tym idiotą.

\- Nie wiem co mnie zaćmiło gdy zaczęłam się z nim spotykać. No ale jeśli jedna groźna mina mojego ojca jest go w stanie tak bardzo przestraszyć, to zdecydowanie chłopak nie nadaje się do tej rodziny.

\- Nie to co Vera. – Jamie z uśmiechem spojrzał na brunetkę, która w ślubnej szacie stała obok Albusa.

Rosie popchnęła Jamesa aby podał obrączki Albusowi, który patrzył w ich stronę wyczekująco, a gdy Potter wrócił na miejsce położyła głowę na jego ramieniu i patrzyła jak dwie bliskie jej sercu osoby wiążą się ze sobą na zawsze.

\- Za zdrowie młodej pary! – James uniósł do góry kieliszek i stuknął nim w kieliszek Rose wylewając przy tym połowę jego zawartości.

\- Jeśli dokończycie drugą butelkę z tym samym toastem to na pewno nie będzie w całym Londynie zdrowszej pary. – Hugo napełnił szklankę Ognistą Whiskey i z uśmiechem spojrzał na lekko już pijanych Jamesa i Rose.

\- Och, mój braciszek! – Rose przyciągnęła go do siebie i zwichrzyła jego kasztanowe włosy. – Gdzie Benji?

\- Odbił mi dziewczynę.

\- Awwww. – Rose spojrzała na swojego chrześniaka, który wydurniał się na parkiecie razem z Bibianą. – To takie słodkie, prawda Jamie? Mój braciszek ma dziewczynę!

\- Najlepszą na świecie. – Hugo uniósł kąciki ust w uśmiechu, gdy usłyszał pomieszany chichot swojego syna i jego tanecznej partnerki.

\- I pomyśleć, że musiało minąć dobre trzynaście lat zanim to zrozumiałeś.

\- Tak, a teraz jest moja.

\- Merlinie, padacie jak muchy. – James nalał sobie i Rose wódki do kieliszków i odstawił pustą butelką na stolik obok. – Wszędzie tylko zakochani.

\- Jesteś taki zabawnie zazdrosny, James.

\- No oczywiście, że jestem zazdrosny! Masz najlepszego na świecie dzieciaka a teraz na dokładkę dziewczynę, która świata poza tobą nie widzi. Nie zapominając o tym, jaką zajebistą jest kucharką. Mógłbym codziennie jeść jej pyszne makarony…

\- Wystarczy, że raz na tydzień wyjadasz pół naszej lodówki na spółkę z Verą, dziękuję bardzo. Znajdź sobie swoją dziewczynę.

\- Jakbym nie próbował. – James przewrócił oczami. – Wszystkie pełnoletnie jakie są obecne na tym ślubie są zajęte.

\- Dokładnie tak samo jest z facetami. No, może oprócz wujka Alberta, ale jego chyba nikt nie zalicza do opcji. I dlatego postanowiliśmy się upić. Bracie, podaj następną butelkę!

\- James, twój brat jest największym złośliwcem na całym świecie. – Vera z westchnieniem opadła na wolne krzesło obok Jamesa i obrzuciła wściekłym spojrzeniem Albusa który usiadł obok niej i objął ją ramieniem.

James spojrzał na wściekłą Verę i szeroko uśmiechniętego Ala. – Albus, co zrobiłeś mojej ukochanej bratowej?

\- Hm?

\- Pytam się co zrobiłeś swojej żonie – Spojrzenie Jamesa, Rose i Hugo skierowane było na wściekłą brunetkę.

\- Zrobiłem jej dziecko. – Albus uśmiechnął się głupio.

\- Naprawdę cię nienawidzę, Złośliwcu. – Vera założyła ramię na ramię.

\- Merlinie! Dziecko! Będziemy mieli dziecko! – James objął Verę.

\- Nie mogę przestać się uśmiechać odkąd się dowiedzieliśmy. Zaczynają boleć mnie policzki. – powiedział Albus.

\- No właśnie, kiedy się dowiedzieliście?

James, Rose i Hugo spojrzeli na jeszcze bardziej uśmiechniętego Pottera i zarumienioną Verę.

\- Vera cały wieczór była wściekła, bo ktoś zepsuł jej ulubione ciasteczka dyniowe.

\- Śmierdziały, naprawdę śmierdziały, Al!

\- Śmierdziały jej tak bardzo, że robiło jej się niedobrze. No i wtedy pojawił się Score żeby się z nami przywitać i moja ukochana zwymiotowała na jego buty.

\- Co? – wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem.

\- Naprawdę cie nienawidzę, Al.

\- Moja żona przyznała się do tego, że jest jej niedobrze już od ponad trzech tygodni i Score postanowił ją zbadać.

\- Jesteś beznadziejny, nie wiem dlaczego zgodziłam się za ciebie wyjść.

\- I gdy Score spytał się, czy jest możliwość, że moja żona może być w ciąży, Vera zwymiotowała na niego drugi raz.

\- Kocham cię, Vera. – Rose otarła kąciki oczu z których pociekły łzy. – Zwymiotowałaś na Scorpiusa Malfoya. Dwa razy. Jesteś moją bohaterką.

\- I wtedy machnął różdżką i okazało się, że jesteśmy w ciąży! Za ponad siedem miesięcy będziemy mieć na świecie dziecko! Jestem tak szczęśliwy, że nie przeszkadza mi nawet marudzenie Very.

\- Ja się nie nadaję na matkę, Albus, a ty mnie w to wmanewrowałeś.

\- Będziesz zajebistą mamą. – Albus przytulił Verę do siebie i pocałował ją w czoło. – No, ale najbardziej wkurzyło Verę to, że nie może jeść ciastek dyniowych!

\- Ja kocham ciastka dyniowe, idioto! To największa miłość mojego życia, a przez ciebie nie mogę nawet na nie spojrzeć, bo zaraz robi mi się niedobrze i wymiotuję na stojących obok mnie ludzi!

Albus roześmiał się i przytulił ją jeszcze mocniej. – Będziemy mieli dziecko.

\- Jesteś idiotą, Al.

Rose prawie zakrztusiła się sokiem, gdy zobaczyła stojącego obok swojego kuzyna chłopaka. Nie chłopaka, mężczyznę. Wysokiego, bardzo wysokiego mężczyznę z rozwichrzonymi ciemnoblond włosami, stalowoszarymi oczyma i pełnymi ustami, które układały się w lekkim uśmiechu.

Scorpius Malfoy zdecydowanie nie wyglądał tak seksownie gdy Rose widziała go ostatnim razem na rozdaniu dyplomów swojego rocznika w Hogwarcie. Siedem lat było dla niego zbawienne. Z zupełnie przeciętnego chłopaka zmienił się w faceta, który mógłby być modelem z okładki Tygodnika Wiedźmy.

\- Rosie, ślinisz się.

\- Ciii! – Rose odsunęła od siebie Jamesa i skupiła uwagę na najlepszym przyjacielu Albusa.

\- Jeszcze raz przepraszam. – rumieńce nie schodziły z policzków Very.- Za, no wiesz za co…

\- To nie pierwszy raz, gdy takie coś mi się przytrafia – zaśmiał się Scorpius. – Gdy pracujesz z ciężarnymi kobietami musisz być przygotowany na wszystko. A szczególnie wtedy gdy w grę wchodzę jeszcze dzieci.

James nachylił się nad Rose i powiedział do jej ucha: - Pracuje z dziećmi. Mężczyzna dla twojego serca.

* * *

\- Merlinie, ona jest boska. – Posey wydęła wargi i założyła rękę na rękę. – Nienawidzę jej.

Scorpius roześmiał się – Wy, kobiety, jesteście niewiarygodne.

\- Spójrz na nią, Score. Spójrz na nią i powiedz mi, że nie jest boska.

Scorpius już od dłuższego czasu śledził ją spojrzeniem i musiał zgodzić się ze stwierdzeniem Posey. Rose Weasley była boska. Począwszy od jej wspaniale zaokrąglonej figury podkreślonej przez obcisłą błękitną sukienkę, po pełne wargi które co raz układały się w uśmiechu, mały dołeczek w prawym policzku i niesamowicie długie kasztanowe włosy, które kaskadą fal opadały jej na plecy.

\- Powinieneś z nią zatańczyć.

\- Oszalałaś?! – prawie zakrztusił się whiskey którą pił. – Ona tańczy ze swoim ojcem.

\- No i?

\- Posey, to jest jej ojciec, a ja nie jestem cholernym Gryfonem. Nie podejdę do nich i nie porwę ją w ramiona krzycząc „odbijany".

\- Porwę ją w ramiona?

\- Och, przecież wiesz o co mi chodzi!

\- Wydaje mi się, że właśnie tak powinieneś zrobić.

\- Ty naprawdę oszalałaś, Posey. Przestań pić tyle tego wina i idź poszukaj swojego męża zamiast gadać takie głupoty.

\- Nie musze go szukać. – uśmiechnęła się do niego złośliwie. – Zdaje się, że jest tak samo genialny jak ja i uważa, że powinieneś zatańczyć z Rose Weasley.

\- Co? – spojrzał na parkiet, a tam faktycznie, Nicholas tańczył z Rose, która szeroko się do niego uśmiechała. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego. Nicholas powodował uśmiech na twarzach wszystkich kobiet.

\- No idź. – Posey popchnęła go, ale Scorpius uparcie siedział na swoim miejscu i z mieszanymi uczuciami patrzył na zbliżającą się do nich w tańcu parę.

\- Oboje oszaleliście. – pokręcił głową, ale wiedząc, że państwo Zabini zrobią wszystko, włącznie z upokorzeniem go na oczach tylu ludzi, aby zatańczył z dziewczyną, wstał i wyciągnął rękę, a Nicholas usłużnie wepchnął w jego ramiona Rose.

\- Ugh. – westchnął, gdy dosłownie wpadła na niego z całą siłą. Była uśmiechnięta, zarumieniona i zdecydowanie pijana. Na tyle pijana, żeby oprzeć głowę na jego ramieniu i wtulić się jeszcze mocniej, przez co musiał ja objąć, aby nie osunęła się na podłogę.

\- Scorpius. – mruknęła w jego szyję owiewając ją ciepłym oddechem.

\- Rose. – zawinął jej ręce w okół swojej szyi. On był na tyle przytomny żeby zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że jej wędrujące w okolicach jego brzucha ręce to nie jest coś, co Ron Weasley chciałby zobaczyć dziś na parkiecie. Albo w ogóle w życiu. Dlatego chwycił ją w tali i upomniał się w głowie, aby pod żadnym pozorem nie złapać jej za te cholernie kształtne pośladki.

Rose powąchała jego szyję. – Pachniesz jak cukierki. – Polizała go za uchem. – Smakujesz jak cukierki. Słodziutko.

\- Pieprzyć to. – mruknął i pociągnął ją za sobą w stronę wyjścia z namiotu pod którym zorganizowano wesele. Bywał dżentelmenem. Zazwyczaj. Jednak gdy dziewczyna, której ci się podoba rzuca ci się w ramiona, to nawet święty by nie wytrzymał. Powinien chyba kupić Clarze jakiś wielki prezent za jej słodkie uściski i klejące całusy, którymi go obdarowała gdy razem z Posey i Nico zostawili ją u jego rodziców na noc.

I gdy Rose kurczowo uczepiła się jego szaty i mocno go pocałowała stwierdził, że kupi małej nie jeden, a kilka prezentów.

Usta dziewczyny była pełne, mokre i zdecydowanie chętne. Przez krótką chwilę gdzieś w jego głowie kołatała się myśl, że ona jest pijana, a on wykorzystuje sytuację. Jednak szybko ona zniknęła, gdy Rose pociągnęła go za sobą w stronę otaczającego ogród lasku i popchnęła go na starą drewnianą ławkę ukrytą wśród drzew i krzaków, co odgradzało ich od widoku. Popchnęła go na nią, a potem usiadła na jego kolanach, a on w tej chwili zapomniał nawet o tym, jak się nazywa.

Jej usta były wszędzie. Na jego wargach, policzkach, żuchwie, szyi.

\- Rose, poczekaj. – myśl, że chwila ta w jego głowie będzie rozpamiętywana na zawsze, a ona zapewne o niej zapomni, nie dawała mu spokoju. – Jesteś pijana.

\- Już nie. – wyprostowała się na jego kolanach i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

Nie było możliwości, żeby ktoś tak szybko otrzeźwiał, jednakże gdy patrzył w jej duże, błyszczące oczy, nie widział nic oprócz pewności.

\- Pieprzyć to. – mruknął i tym razem to on ją pocałował wyczuwając pod swoimi ustami jak się uśmiecha.

* * *

Scorpius przeciągnął się mocno i próbował sobie przypomnieć kiedy ostatnio spało mu się tak dobrze ale w jego głowie była pustka. Czyli najprawdopodobniej nigdy. Spojrzał na Rose, która leżała na drugim końcu łóżka i lekko się uśmiechnął.

Jeszcze kilkanaście godzin temu wzbraniał się przed pójściem na ślub Albusa, do siedliska Potter-Weasley, a teraz był w łóżku z jednym z Weasleyów i nie mógł sobie wyobrazić lepszego poranka. No, może gdyby dziewczyna przestała go raz po raz kopać w śnie, ale nawet to nie było w stanie zepsuć mu humoru.

Rose przeturlała się w jego stronę i położyła głowę na jego piersi.

\- Czy musisz tak głośno myśleć? – dźgnęła go w bok. – Chciałabym jeszcze pospać.

Roześmiał się tylko, co spowodowało, że jej głowa podskoczyła na jego piersi. Miał ogromną ochotę wpleść dłonie w burzę jej włosów i przyciągnąć ją do siebie do pocałunku, ale nie wiedział, czy może to swobodnie zrobić. To była jego pierwsza taka sytuacja, gdy dziewczyna po jednym wieczorze pojawiła się w jego łóżku i zdecydowanie nie wiedział jak ma się zachować. Dlatego postanowił nie robić nic i czekać na jakiś ruch ze strony Rose, która naprawdę chciała wrócić do spania, tym razem z jego klatką piersiową zamiast poduszki. Przerzuciła ramię przez jego brzuch, co już całkowicie obudziło Scorpiusa i małego Scorpiusa.

\- Nie dasz mi pospać, prawda?- obróciła głowę i spojrzała w jego stronę z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. – Uważam, że to trochę chamskie z twojej strony, skoro to ty mnie tak wczoraj wymęczyłeś.

Tym razem już naprawdę nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Przyciągnął ją na siebie i mocno pocałował.

\- Jeżeli ktoś tu kogoś wymęczył, to ty mnie. – powiedział odsuwając kłębowisko włosów z jej twarzy. Stwierdził, że skoro jego dłonie już zawędrowały w tamtą stronę, to równie dobrze może wsunąć w nie ręce i przyciągnąć ją do siebie jeszcze bliżej.

Rose oparła skrzyżowane dłonie na jego piersi i lekko pocałowała go u podstawy szyi. – Uznajmy, że nawzajem się wykończyliśmy. Taki łóżkowy remis.

Czuł się jak idiota z tym nieschodzącym z jego ust uśmiechem, ale naprawdę nie potrafił na to nic poradzić.

\- Skoro nie dajesz mi pospać, to mógłbyś być na tyle miły i zaproponować mi coś do jedzenia. Dobry seks zawsze wyczerpuje moje zapasy energii.

\- Dobry seks?

\- Och, teraz domagasz się komplementów. – Rose uniosła jedną brew na widok jego uśmieszku. – Mogłabym cię trochę skomplementować gdybym dostała parę grzanek i ogromny kubek herbaty.

\- Da się załatwić.

\- Faceci. – przewróciła oczami i sturlała się ze Scorpiusa na materac.

* * *

Rose zdążyła wrócić do mieszkania, wziąć prysznic, zrobić pranie, wysuszyć i poskładać pranie, zjeść obiad i przeczytać niedzielne wydanie Proroka zanim James się obudził. Była w połowie krzyżówki gdy w końcu znalazł w sobie na tyle energii żeby się odezwać.

\- Jesteś zbyt spokojna. – przyjrzał jej się uważnie. – Jesteś zbyt wypoczęta i uśmiechnięta jak na niedzielę. Powinnaś być na kacu jak ja, ale nie jesteś. Uśmiechasz się.

Rose uśmiechnęła się pod nosem dalej rozwiązując krzyżówkę.

\- Uprawiałaś seks, ty zdziro! – James dźgnął ją palcem w ramię. – Uprawiałaś seks!

\- Uprawiałam naprawdę dobry seks.

\- A teraz się przechwalasz, chociaż wiesz, że ja dawno nie uprawiałem seksu. Jesteś gorsza od mojego brata.

Rose usiadła obok Jamesa na kanapie i położyła mu głowę na ramieniu.

\- Scorpius Malfoy, kto by pomyślał…

\- Skąd wiesz, że to o niego chodzi?

\- Oprócz wujka Alberta był jedynym wolnym facetem na weselu. Ty zaś nie jesteś jedną z tych, które zabierają się do zajętych facetów. Chyba, że masz jakieś ukryte uczucia wobec wujka.

Rose roześmiała się. – Oczywiście. Pałam do niego szaloną miłością.

\- Wracając do Scorpiusa. Masz zamiar znów się z nim spotkać?

\- Merlinie, Jamie, od kiedy rozmawiamy jak dwie dziewczyny?

\- Odkąd moje życie jest puste i nudne i pozostaje mi tylko żyć życiem innych.

\- Biedaku. – dziewczyna przeczesała ręką jego rozwichrzone włosy i pocałowała go w czoło. – Muszę ci znaleźć dziewczynę. Znajdę ci dwie dziewczyny.

\- Znajdź mi dziewczynę na każdy dzień tygodnia jak już będziesz szukać.

\- Powinieneś kupić sobie psa.

\- Co?

\- Mówię poważnie. Pies. Pies by cię kochał nad życie.

\- Wolałbym dziewczynę. Nie jestem zoofilem.

\- Fuj. Jesteś okropny.

\- Brakuje mi seksu a nie miłości. Jak będzie mi brakowało w życiu miłości, to obiecuję że kupię sobie psa. Słowo honoru.

\- Chodźmy na spacer. Kupisz mi rożek lodów a ja zacznę szukać dla ciebie dziewczyny.

\- Okej.


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy :)

* * *

Scorpius był wściekły.

Był wściekły na to, że Elsie pomieszała kolejność kart pacjentek.

Był wściekły na to, że krzesło w jego gabinecie skrzypiało i żadne z zaklęć nie było w stanie je naprawić.

Był wściekły na to, że jego kawa smakowała jak lura.

Był wściekły na to, że wszyscy w pracy od trzech tygodni omijali go szerokim łukiem.

Najbardziej wściekły był na siebie - za to, że w ogóle był wściekły.

Radość po nocy i krótkim śniadaniu z Rose szybko zamieniła się w wściekłość, bo miła chwila skończyła się w momencie gdy dziewczyna zamknęła za sobą drzwi od jego mieszkania. To było równe trzy tygodnie i 3 dni temu. I od tej pory nie miał od niej żadnego znaku, chociaż powiedziała, że się do niego odezwie.

Czuł się jak po rozmowie kwalifikacyjnej na której żegnają cię słowami, że odezwą się w najbliższym czasie, a ich list nigdy do ciebie nie dociera, bo nie został nawet wysłany.

Rose Weasley go wykorzystała. Może ten jeden jedyny raz jego ojciec miał rację – cholerni Weasleyowie.

I chociaż Nicholas codziennie powtarzał mu, żeby sam do niej napisał i przyniósł tym ulgę całemu oddziałowi, to Scorpius nie brał takiej możliwości pod uwagę. Bo to ona powiedziała, że się odezwie, a skoro się nie odzywa, to oznacza, że nie chce się z nim spotkać. A on nie będzie błagał o spotkanie z nią, bo Scorpius Malfoy w całym swoim życiu nigdy nikogo o nic nie błagał.

I nie będzie.

Dlatego gdy zobaczył ją na korytarzu pomiędzy oddziałem jego, a Gwen, myślał że ma halucynacje. Uszczypnął się w ramię i rozejrzał po pomieszczeniu, ale wszystko wydawało się normalne, dosłownie takie jak było przed chwilą. Z wyjątkiem Rose Weasley w krótkiej kolorowej sukience podkreślającej jej cholernie długie nogi, które tak idealnie oplatały się wokół jego bioder tamtej nocy. Patrzył jak zawzięcie szukała czegoś w przepastnej torebce, a potem z kartkami w rękach uśmiechnęła się szeroko w stronę…

Gwen. Uśmiechała się w stronę Gwendolyn.

Co do cholery tutaj robiła i dlaczego uśmiechała się do Gwen i to z nią rozmawiała, a nie z nim?

Wściekł się jeszcze bardziej, bo zaczynał brzmieć jak jakiś zakochany puszek pigmejski.

\- Scorpius, słuchaj… - Nicholas coś do niego mówił, ale nie potrafił się skupić na jego słowach, bo Rose odrzuciła na plecy swoje długie włosy i roześmiała się tak głośno i radośnie, że mógł usłyszeć to w poczekalni poprzez oddzielające ich przeszklone drzwi.

\- Hej, czy to nie jest Rose? – Nicholas też najwidoczniej usłyszał jej śmiech. Zanim Scorpius zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć jego przyjaciel skierował się w stronę dziewczyn z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. To nie zapowiadało się dobrze.

Dlatego poszedł za nim. Żeby Nicholas nie zrobił czegoś głupiego jak to ma w zwyczaju. Zdecydowanie nie poszedł za nim po to, aby być bliżej Rose.

Kogo on w ogóle oszukuje. Gdyby mógł, to by ją w tej chwili porwał i zamknął w swojej sypialni na najbliższy tydzień. Razem ze sobą.

\- Rose Weasley, dziewczyna o której myślałem. – Nicholas porwał w swoje ramiona Rose i mocno ucałował jej policzki. – Spadłaś mi jak z nieba!

Spojrzała na niego trochę niepewnie, ale z lekkim uśmiechem. – A to niby po co?

\- Po to, żeby wyciągnąć mojego przyjaciela z tego beznadziejnego stanu w jakim go zostawiłaś. – Nicholas przyciągnął do siebie Scorpiusa i szeroko się do niego uśmiechnął. Blondyn jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie chciał nikogo zabić.

Aż do tej chwili.

\- Scorpius! – Rose uniosła się na palcach i pocałowała go w kącik ust, a on po raz pierwszy od trzech tygodni prawie się uśmiechnął. – Cześć.

\- Co tu robisz? – zapytał i walnął się w myślach w głowę. Za durne pytanie i swój urażony ton.

\- Miałam spotkanie z Gwendolyn w sprawie pracy.

\- Ty tutaj? – spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem. Nie przypominał sobie, żeby miała coś wspólnego z magomedycyną. Nie żeby wiele w tamten wieczór rozmawiali.

\- Rose prowadzi ośrodek opiekuńczy dla magicznych dzieci i chciałaby zapewnić kontrolne badania dla sierot i dzieci z biedniejszych rodzin. – Gwendolyn przyjrzała mu się uważnie, potem Rose i znów wróciła spojrzeniem do niego. – Chciałabym bardzo pomóc, ale mam strasznie zawalony kalendarz, więc może ty byś został naszym konsultantem?

\- Co?

\- To comiesięczna ledwie dwugodzinna wizyta w ośrodku. No i czasem w nagłych przypadkach, ale to rzadko się zdarza.

\- Wspaniały pomysł! – Nicholas złapał Gwen za ramiona i odciągnął ją w stronę drzwi – To wy to sobie między sobą ustalcie, a my nie będziemy wam przeszkadzać. Scorpius, biorę twój popołudniowy dyżur, więc możesz już iść.

I zniknęli, a on został z rozbawioną tą sytuacją Rose.

Scorpius wyszedł z pracy z Rose u swojego boku tym razem naprawdę uśmiechając się pierwszy raz od ich ostatniego spotkania. Jeśli sama jej obecność u jego boku wywołuje taką reakcję, to chyba było już po nim.

\- Jestem okropnie głodna. – dziewczyna wsunęła rękę w wgłębienie jego łokcia – Może ustalimy wszystko podczas obiadu? Ja stawiam. – uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko i zanim zdążył jej odpowiedzieć teleportowała ich przed restaurację w której ostatnio spotkał się z Posey i Nicholasem.

Nie zdążył otworzyć przed nią drzwi, ponieważ zanim otrząsnął się po teleportacji ona już była w środku i przytulała dziewczynę z burzą ciemnobrązowych loków za ladą.

\- Niech będzie ogromna peperoni z podwójnym serem i dwie ogniste.

\- Dla mnie kremowe piwo. – wtrącił Scorpius. – Mam jutro rano dyżur.

Rose uśmiechnęła się w jego stronę szeroko. – I kremowe dla Scorpiusa, bo będzie jutro rano sprowadzał na świat dzieciaczki.

Dziewczyna która przyjmowała zamówienie uśmiechnęła się tylko w stronę Rose i machnęła ręką. – Idźcie gdzieś usiąść, jeśli znajdziecie miejsce.

\- Och nie udawaj, że nie cieszysz się z tego tłumu. Świadczy on w końcu o sukcesie twojej restauracji.

\- Cieszę się bardzo! Ale nie w dniu, gdy moje dwie kelnerki postanowiły uciec ze sobą zostawiając mnie ze skacowaną Ruth, przeziębionym Benjim który wysyła do mnie sowy co jakieś piętnaście minut, jego ojcem, który wysyła do mnie sowy co pół godziny narzekając na swojego syna i z Verą, która aktualnie zamknęła się w mojej toalecie z powodu „dziecka tego Złośliwca".

\- Mogę pomóc w sprawie Very i dziecka tego Złośliwca.

Rose i brunetka spojrzały na niego z tak wielkim uśmiechem, że prawie, prawie się przeraził.

\- Naprawdę mógłbyś?

Przecież przed chwilą sam to zaproponował. Kobiety naprawdę są bardzo, ale to bardzo dziwne. – Jasne. Toalety są tam? – machnął dłonią w stronę drewnianych drzwi i uciekł od dwóch uśmiechających się przerażająco kobiet zamieniając ich towarzystwo na żonę swojego przyjaciela wymiotującą do kosza w łazience.

Jego życie do niedawna było takie spokojne. Nudne, ale spokojne. Bez tych wszystkich kobiet i ich dziwnych umysłów. Winił za całą sytuację w jakiej się znalazł Posey, ponieważ to ona uparła się, aby pójść na ślub Albusa i od tego wszystko się zaczęło.

\- Wiesz, gdybyś w końcu przyszła na spotkanie do mnie w ś to nie musiałabyś rzygać do kosza w toalecie.

\- Ugh. – Vera wymyła twarz zimną wodą i przepłukała usta. – Gdybym przyszła do ciebie musiałabym się pogodzić z tym czymś. – machnęła ręką w stronę swojego jeszcze płaskiego brzucha.

\- Bo to, że od miesiąca wymiotujesz wszystko co masz w sobie jeszcze cię nie przekonało, że jesteś w ciąży? – Scorpius wyciągnął z kieszeni różdżkę.

\- Mogłabym się czymś struć. Może to ten cholerny Albus Potter mnie czymś struł. Kto wie co on tam warzy w tym swoim cholernym laboratorium.

\- Vera, już ponad sześć razy sprawdziłem zaklęciem czy jesteś w ciąży i za każdym razem wynik był pozytywny. Jesteś w ciąży i powinnaś przyjść na wizytę do jakiegokolwiek położnika jeśli nie chcesz żebym to był ja.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko tobie. – oparła się o umywalkę.

\- To przyjdź do mnie, a ja dam ci eliksir na nudności, codzienną dawkę witamin i pierwsze zdjęcie twojego dziecka.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Naprawdę. – powiedział co spowodowało uśmiech na jej twarzy. Merlinie co jest dzisiaj z tymi kobietami i ich uśmiechami. – A teraz chodźmy stąd zanim Rose zje cały mój obiad.

\- Och, jesteś tu na randce z Rose?

\- Jestem tu z Rose żeby porozmawiać na temat opieki medycznej w jej ośrodku.

\- Scorpius. – Vera spojrzała na niego znacząco. – Uwierz mi, bo wiem co mówię, zmagam się z tą dziwną rodziną już od prawie trzech lat – jesteś tu na randce z Rose.

\- Jestem tu, bo ona szuka konsultanta medycznego.

\- Mogłaby to przedyskutować w twoim gabinecie zamiast zabierać cię do restauracji Bibi.

\- Naprawdę jesteśmy tu po to, aby porozmawiać o jej ośrodku. – Nie wiedział kogo stara się tak przekonać, Verę czy samego siebie.

\- To urocze, gdy tak walczysz z samym sobą, ale od razu widać, że jesteś na straconej pozycji. Z Albusem było tak samo, myślałam że nic się nie dzieje, a zanim się obejrzałam poznałam całą jego rodzinę, zamieszkałam z nim w tym ogromnym domu, wzięłam ślub a teraz spodziewam się jego dziecka.

\- Umm…

\- Wiem, ja też byłam w szoku gdy odkryłam, że zakochuję się w Albusie.

Zakochuję się? Merlinie nie.

\- Dlaczego jesteście w toalecie gdy Rose zajada się pachnącą pizzą? – Albus pojawił się znikąd zanim Scorpius zdążył powiedzieć Verze, że absolutnie, ale to absolutnie nie jest zakochany.

Bo nie jest, prawda?

\- Ponieważ twoje złośliwe nasienie sprawia, że rzygam jak opętana.

\- Awww, nasza wspaniała córeczka. – Albus przytulił do siebie swoją żonę i szeroko się uśmiechnął widząc jej minę.

\- Jeśli już muszę mieć z tobą dziecko, to mam nadzieję że naprawdę postarałeś się o dziewczynkę, bo wy Potterowie jesteście przegraną sprawą już na starcie.

\- Starałem się bardzo, bardzo, bardzo. – Scorpius tylko wywrócił oczami, tak samo jak i Vera. – No ale jeśli mi się nie udało, to następnym razem postaram się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Następnym razem?!

Scorpius uznał, że to jest jego znak, więc szybko uciekł od wściekłej Very i dziwnie zadowolonego Albusa i skierował się w stronę Rose, która faktycznie zajadała się pizzą.

\- Hej, głodomorze, zostaw trochę dla mnie. – Usiadł naprzeciwko niej i pociągnął łyk kremowego piwa.

\- Spróbuj. – dziewczyna nałożyła kawałek pizzy na jego talerz. – Moja przyszła bratowa to najlepsza kucharka na świecie. No, może ewentualnie konkurować z babcią Molly.

\- To twoja przyszła bratowa? – Scorpius wskazał piwem brunetkę o kręconych włosach, która uwijała się przy ladzie jednocześnie rozmawiając z Albusem i Verą.

\- Tak, mój brat, po zbyt wielu latach, przejrzał na oczy. Rozwiódł się z matką mojego przecudownego chrześniaka (wariatką) i w końcu zauważył jaka wspaniała jest Bibiana.

\- Merlinie, w twojej rodzinie dużo się dzieje.

\- Och, to tylko jakiś początek wielkiej góry.

\- Jeśli chodzi o te konsultacje…

\- Tak, może wpadłbyś w tym tygodniu do ośrodka.

\- Myślałem, że teraz to omówimy.

\- Scorpius, naprawdę chcesz rozmawiać o pracy na naszej pierwszej randce?

Scorpius zakrztusił się piwem które właśnie przełykał. – To nasza pierwsza randka?

\- Jesteśmy tu razem, jemy świetny obiad, mamy drinki, mamy możliwość żeby się lepiej poznać, więc wydaje mi się, że o to chodzi w randkach. No wiesz, żeby się spotkać i lepiej poznać, a to, że uwielbiam jeść sprawiło, że jesteśmy tu, a nie w jakimś innym miejscu. To naprawdę dobra pizza, powinieneś jej trochę spróbować zanim zjem całą.

\- Miejsce na naszą następną randkę wybieram ja. – powiedział smakując pizzę, która faktycznie była bardzo dobra.

\- A będzie następna randka? – Rose spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem a ustach.

\- Będzie. Gdzieś, gdzie nikt nie będzie nam przeszkadzał.

\- Masz chyba wielkie plany co do tej drugiej randki. – przysunęła się do niego bliżej, tak, że mógł zobaczyć z bliska ten jej cholerny dołeczek w lewym policzku.

\- Drażnij się ze mną tak dalej, a szybciej się o tym przekonasz.

\- Nie uprawiam seksu na drugiej randce.

Scorpius roześmiał się tylko – My już uprawialiśmy seks jeśli nie pamiętasz.

\- Ale wtedy nie randkowaliśmy. Poza tym, byłeś taki słodziutki, że nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Cały taki odmieniony, z tymi mięśniami, błyszczącym uśmiechem i oczami w kolorze nieba. I w dodatku mówiłeś o dzieciach i się uśmiechałeś.

\- Mógłbym cię zabrać do swojego mieszkania pokazać trochę moich mięśni i poopowiadać o dzieciach. Wiesz, jak takie maleństwo się rozwija w brzuchu matki, jak wspaniały jest cud narodzin nawet jeśli to setne dziecko które przychodzi na świat dzięki mnie, jak to ja jestem pierwszym do kogo prawie otwierają swoje nic nie widzące jeszcze oczy…

\- Scorpius.

\- Tak?

\- Tak właściwie to myślę, że całe to randkowanie jest totalnie przereklamowane, wiesz?

Uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko. Zdążył rzucić na stolik kilka monet zanim wyciągnęła go za rękę z restauracji i teleportowała do swojego mieszkania.

Scorpius pojawił się na oddziale co do minuty o siódmej. Nigdy, przenigdy się nie spóźniał. Zazwyczaj przychodził zdecydowanie wcześniej, aby przejrzeć karty pacjentek które leżą na oddziale i tych, które miały zaplanowaną wizytę. Potem wypijał pierwszą kawę patrząc na dzieci leżące w sali noworodkowej i schodził przygotować dla siebie drugą, podczas gdy pozostali powoli przychodzili na swoją zmianę do pracy.

Scorpius kochał swoją pracę i od trzech lat taki właśnie był jego rytuał. Aż do dzisiejszego dnia, gdy przyszedł na oddział jako ostatni, z wciąż wilgotnymi włosami ( których nie wysuszył zaklęciem, bo nie znalazło się jeszcze takie, które nie zostawiłoby katastrofy na jego głowie) i z kubkiem okropnie mocnej gorzkiej kawy, którą wręczyła mu przed wyjściem Rose.

Po raz pierwszy od trzech tygodni i czterech dni przyszedł do pracy uśmiechnięty.

\- Jesteś spóźniony. – Nicholas złapał go już przy samym wejściu na oddział.

\- Nie. Jestem punktualny. Jest siódma. – Scorpius sprawdził godzinę na zegarze ściennym który wisiał nad biurkiem Elsie.

\- No właśnie, czyli jesteś spóźniony.

\- Co ty tu robisz, Nico? Przecież masz dzisiaj wolne.

\- Jestem tutaj po twoim popołudniowym dyżurze, który zamienił się w dyżur przez pół nocy, ponieważ moją żoną jest twoja pieprzona kuzynka Josephine Greengrass. – Zabini zabrał Scorpiusowi kubek z ręki i pociągnął ogromny łyk. – Fuj. Co to jest?

\- Kawa.

\- Skąd masz to cholerstwo? Przecież to postawiłoby na nogi nawet ludzi z kostnicy.

\- Od Rose. – Scorpius udawał że rozgląda się po oddziale, ale tak naprawdę odwrócił głowę, żeby Nicholas nie zauważył szerokiego uśmiechu na jego ustach.

\- Rozumiem. Dobra. To teraz daj mi coś, co będę mógł powiedzieć mojej żonie. Ta ciekawska baba nie pozwoli mi zasnąć dopóki jej nie powiem jak poszło ci z Rose. Zakładam że dobrze, skoro się spóźniłeś, śmierdzisz kwiatkami, pijesz zabójczą kawę tej dziewczyny i cieszysz się jak durny.

\- Dokładnie tak. – Scorpius zabrał karty pacjentek z rąk Elsie.

\- A coś więcej?

\- Merlinie, twoja kobieta jest przerażająca.

\- Scorpius.

\- Powiedz jej, że istnieje taka możliwość jak kolejna randka.

Nicholas spojrzał na niego jak na wariata. – Jest taka możliwość? Co z tobą nie tak?

Scorpius przewrócił oczami – Idź spać, Nico.

\- Jesteś beznadziejny. – powiedział Nicholas i zostawił Scorpiusa przed drzwiami jego pierwszej pacjentki.

Rose sprzątała w sali zabaw razem z Jamesem. Tak właściwie, to sprzątała tylko Rose, podczas gdy James rzucał małymi kaflami do Quiditcha przez obręcze i narzekał na to, że jest samotny.

\- Zjedz ze mną dzisiaj kolację. Pójdziemy do Bibi, a potem moglibyśmy wyskoczyć na drinki do Freda i upić się do nieprzytomności!

\- Fantastyczny plan, ale może przełożymy to na jutro? – Rose odłożyła na półkę pergaminy i kałamarze z kolorowymi atramentami.

\- Nie.

\- Co nie? – Rose obejrzała się za siebie. James uniósł się z pozycji leżącej w półsiedzącą. – Nie mów, że znowu umówiłaś się z tym, z tym, z tym Malfoyem!

\- Myślałam, że nie masz nic przeciwko „temu Malfoyowi". Przecież to ty sam pchałeś mnie w jego stronę na weselu Albusa.

\- Tak, bo chciałem żebyś chociaż ty się zabawiła. Nie spodziewałem się tego, że wskoczysz w jakieś randki i zaczniesz mnie wystawiać w dni drinkowe.

\- Jamie, kocham cię, naprawdę cię kocham, ale obiecałam, że ugotuję Scorpiusowi ekstra kolację za to, że zgodził się na konsultacje dla moich dzieciaków. Dobrze wiesz, że aktualnie to one są moim priorytetem. Dopiero później ty. – Pocałowała go w czoło. – Wypiję z tobą jutro tyle drinków, że zapomnisz jak się nazywasz.

\- Czy kolacja do jakiś kod? Tak mówimy teraz na seks?

\- Kolacja to kolacja, a seks to seks. Czemu mielibyśmy mówić jakimś kodem?

\- Bo ty nie umiesz gotować.

\- Nieprawda.

\- Prawda. Ty nie gotujesz. – James wytknął ją palcem.

\- Nie gotuję, bo nie lubię. A to, że nie lubię, wcale nie oznacza, że nie potrafię.

\- Gotujesz dla Malfoya. Dla mnie nigdy nic nie ugotowałaś. Czuję się zrzucony na dalszy plan.

\- Dzieci, Jamie. On ma w zanadrzu dzieci. Czy ty możesz mi zaoferować coś, oprócz swojej zajebistości?

\- Moja zajebistość pomaga ci sprzątać po tych twoich dzieciach.

\- I dziękuję ci za to bardzo-bardzo. Tylko, że sprzątanie po dzieciach, a leczenie dzieci i sprowadzanie ich na świat, to trochę inna sprawa.

\- Umawiasz się z nim, bo z każdej strony otoczony jest dziećmi?

\- Nie, umawiam się z nim, bo jest słodki, fajnie mi się z nim rozmawia i naprawdę dobrze całuje. To, że jest tam jeszcze opcja dzieci to już taki bonus.

\- Co ugotujesz?

\- Nie wiem, chyba coś z przepisów babci Molly. Na deser może tarte malinową.

\- Nienawidzę cię. Nienawidzę jego i ciebie. Nienawidzę was.

Rose roześmiała się i ponownie pocałowała go w czoło. – Przyniosę ci jutro kawałek.

Scorpius siedział na stołku barowym w swojej małej kuchni i przypatrywał się Rose, która krzątała się między szafkami machając swoją różdżką. Robił to odkąd wrócił z dzisiejszego dyżuru ponad półgodziny temu. Czuł takie dziwne uczucie w klatce piersiowej, gdy po powrocie z pracy Rose czekała na niego w mieszkaniu pachnącym domowym obiadem. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko na jego widok i uniosła się na palcach żeby pocałować go w usta. Podobało mu się to tak bardzo, że aż się trochę przeraził. Dlatego wyjął z lodówki piwo kremowe i popijając je próbował rozszyfrować swoje uczucia.

W czym zdecydowanie przeszkadzała mu krótka spódnica, która odsłaniała te cholernie seksowne nogi jego dziewczyny.

Czy oni są parą? Nigdy nie umiał się połapać w tym sprawach. Czy ludzie którzy uprawiają seks są parą? Raczej nie. Ale oni przecież nie uprawiają tylko seksu. Nie, żeby Scorpius miał coś przeciwko, mógłby uprawiać seks z Rose dzień i noc. Oprócz seksu spędzali ze sobą dużo czasu. Widują się kilka razy w tygodniu. Czasem u siebie nocują. Zna wszystkie jej dziwne zwyczaje – jak to, że zawsze myje zęby szczoteczką zamiast rzucić zaklęcie, że nie pija nic innego oprócz wody, whiskey i wódki, że nienawidzi dyni i wszystkiego z nią związanego, że kocha dzieci ponad wszystko i wkłada całe serce w pracę z nimi i niesienie im pomocy.

\- Czy jesteśmy parą? – wydawało mu się, że zadał to pytanie tylko w swojej głowie, ale najwidoczniej się mylił, bo Rose obróciła się od kuchenki na której gotowała warzywa w sosie maślanym i spojrzała na niego z zdziwieniem.

\- Czy co?

\- Czy jesteśmy parą? Czy w naszym wieku to się jakoś ustala?

Rose odłożyła różdżkę i usiadła na jego kolanach zarzucając mu ręce na szyję. – Pytasz się, czy chcę zostać twoją dziewczyną, Scorpius? – miała rozbawione spojrzenie i szeroki uśmiech na ustach.

\- Nie.

\- Nie?

\- Nie wiem. Chcę po prostu wiedzieć, co to wszystko oznacza.

\- Spotykamy się od dłuższego czasu

\- Od ślubu Albusa minęły już cztery miesiące. – wtrącił Scorpius.

\- Okej, widujemy się od trzech miesięcy. Myślisz, że spotykałabym się z tobą tyle czasu, gdyby to nie było coś? Jeśli nie chcesz, to nie musimy być czymś, ale wydawało mi się, że od dłuższego czasu już tym czymś jesteśmy.

\- Okej. – Scorpius pocałował ją mocno i lekko się uśmiechnął. – Więc tak dla potwierdzenia, ty jesteś moją dziewczyną, ja jestem twoim chłopakiem i spotykamy się na wyłączność?

\- No jakoś tak. – pocałowała go i zsunęła się z jego kolan. – Skoro już to ustaliliśmy, to mogę wrócić do gotowania? Bo nie wiem czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, ale przygotowałam dla mojego CHŁOPAKA popisowe danie babci Molly.

Scorpius uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

Chłopak i dziewczyna, to mu pasowało.


End file.
